


Hyung with Benefits

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Jong Kook has a secret that not really a secret. But he is reluctant to tell Sechan the truth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Hyung, how about me?”

Sechan’s question was kind of weird, so Jong Kook tilts his head and asks back.

“How about you?”

The younger guy obviously is too nervous to use his brain properly. Normal Sechan is messy already. Yet, with him being so awkward like this makes his intelligence drop to zero.

But Jong Kook adores this clueless side of his dongsaeng. So instead of becomes annoyed, he just enjoys the confused Sechan trying to figure out how to form a proper sentence.

They are having a meal together after shootdori filming, and gym that insisted by Jong Kook. Sechan tagged along until he finishes so Jong Kook rewards him with expensive slab of meats in the form of steak. With more appearance on the same show, it becomes natural for them to end up spending time together more often. Jong Kook always likes Sechan so it doesn’t mean they have few before, it just becomes more often.

So it is weird to see his dongsaeng becomes really nervous in front of him all of sudden.

“Uhh.. I heard things…” Sechan says. 

Now he finally makes a sentence. Great. Go on. Jong Kook gives him encouragement with his eyes while he put more meat in his mouth.

“Is it okay to say it here?” Sechan asks, making sure. Because whatever he wants to say, is something that might not be good if someone eavesdropped them.

“Yeah, go on,” Jong Kook assures him, still munching the fillet steak.

Sechan licks his lips, eyes dropping down to his half-eaten meat.

“I heard, I heard that you often sleep with male dongsaeng you like.”

Sechan bits his lips after saying the rumor and takes a glance at the older man that sits in front of him. Jong Kook only knits his eyebrows and smile.

“Yah, I know people suspect me because I’m not yet married. It is obviously nonsense. You know I date a couple of celebs. Yet you believe that?” Jong Kook pouts but turns to his normal smiley face after hitting Sechan’s shoulder.

“I.. I am sorry..”

“No worries,” Jong Kook cuts him, “and what was your first question again?”

Sechan blinks 100 times per second before blurting out that it was nothing. So Jong Kook shrugs it off and change the topic to the new gym equipment he’s planning to purchase.

“The fuck you tell Sechan?”

Jong Kook grits his teeth after yelling at the phones. He is in his own room, so it is safe. But still, it will be bad if the other person is not in a secure place like him. 

“I don’t understand, Hyung,” a deep low voice answers from the receiver. 

“Haha yah, who else knows about it and has the guts to tell others?”

Jong Kook really wants to punch the kid. Especially when Haha laughs like it is kind of a joke.

“Yah,”

“Ok, Hyung. I’m sorry. But I cannot help it, he keeps talking about you,” Haha apologizes, “he’s so into you that he won’t shut up. And I know you’re quite lonely these days. Why not give him once?”

Jong Kook sighs and turns the phone off. It is useless to talk to the brat. And the damage is already done.

He is bisexual. He dates women, but sometimes he craves for man’s touch. He thought that the craving will be gone after he grew older and became surer about his sexual orientation. But his body betrays his mind. Having a male caressing him feels hundreds more satisfying. It feels good to have someone penetrates him deep. He even came to like the raw taste of it in his mouth.

He knows he has to fulfill the duty as a son to get married to a fine woman. The constant pressure from the public and fellow celebrities feels so heavy on his chest. Yet, it only makes his craving for man worsen.

He cannot really talk about it since he’s a well-known public figure. In this dirty entertainment world, who should he believe to help for a piece of advice? 

Then it struck him. That he only needs to find people with the same problem as him. Love women, but interest in man.

And Jong Kook is lucky to be able to attract both genders. Of course, he deserves it. He works hard to keep those muscles and maintaining the curve all year round.

Haha is his long-time fanboy. Little Haha always tailing him along and they became really close ever since staring on X-men together. 

And one day, after they showered and Haha kept touching Jong Kook’s abs while praising his body, Jong Kook decided to offer him a night.

“Test drive, just because we’re both curious,” Jong Kook reasoned and let Haha did everything he had in mind for a night.

They might have done it 4-5 times in total. Most of the time, it started with a drunk call from Haha asking his Hyung to pick him up and they did it either in the car or in Haha’s place.

Once, they were caught by Haha’s roommates, Geun Shik and Jong Kook had to sit him down and explained their friend-with-benefit-relationship-out-of-curiosity-and-boredom status before Haha woke up and makes it more complicated.

“So, you will let me do it too if I ask politely?” Geun Shik asked, staring at the older man’s topless body.

“Only if you pass the medical check-up.”

It is a rule that he has set to protect himself. He will pay for their medical check-up and after making sure that they’re clean, he will then offer the deal. Only celebrities, because a slip of tongue will affect not only him but also them. Both need to protect their image.

But there is one problem. Jong Kook was not easy to approach, especially when he didn't yet inherit the talkativeness of Jaesuk. People were afraid to make a move, especially to one that famous for being straight forward and conservative. People could only utter their admiration to Haha who is known to be close to Jong Kook.

That might be the start point for Haha to act like cupid. He will hint about the possibility that encourages the person to approach Jong Kook. It was risky because Haha obviously is more reckless , but whenever Jong Kook felt like something off, he could always pretend that Haha had deceived them. Still, Jong Kook get laid a good number of times thanks to Haha.

But Jong Kook is older now. His sex drive is not as crazy as before. He also wants to settle down. He also wants to focus on his career and fans. And besides, it is Sechan.

Jong Kook adores the younger man so much that he sometimes questioned about it too. Why?

Is it because of his round innocent eyes?

Is it because of his protruding, pouty lips?

Is it because of his chubby cheeks and hands?

Jong Kook doesn’t want to tarnish the man’s innocence. He shouldn’t know about how dirty his hyung is.

Jong Kook bits his lips.

_“How about me?”_

Was that Sechan’s question to him?

So he knows he is not the only one. Haha probably had told Sechan that the hyung he respects had slept around with multiple men for fun.

Great. He is seen as a man-whore by his junior.

_“How about me?”_

The question rings on his mind again. Jong Kook tries to remember the expression and gesture of Sechan when he asks the question.

Is he asking about him? About what?

Is he asking about his share?

Jong Kook touches his lips and plays with them, a spontaneous gesture whenever he feels unsure about something.

Does Sechan think that he deserves to get one because he has been a good dongsaeng for Jong Kook? 

Does Sechan think it is not fair for him to get nothing when everyone got one?

If he wants to be a good hyung for his dongsaeng, shouldn't Jong Kook be wise and give the same share?

Jong Kook knits his eyebrows. Wait. Is everyone being nice to him because they expect to get a benefit?


	2. What is the benefit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sechan just confused why he cannot get one like others

Sechan arrives home with mixed feelings and sore muscles.

Sore muscles, because he just finished the impossible set of work out that forced by Jong Kook.

Mixed feeling, because he feels guilty for asking such thing and disappointed for getting nothing.

It was good that Jong Kook didn't get mad at him, though.

It was a serious accusation especially for a long run celebrity like him.

Comes to think of it, Sechan is lucky to still breathing just fine now. He should have been dead already.

Maybe because Jong Kook-Hyung is nice.

Maybe because it is not his first time to have people asking the question.

Maybe because Jong Kook-Hyung likes him?

No, no. No more hoping for nothing. Sechan shakes his head to avoid having that conclusion and decides to sleep. He is too tired to use his brain anyway.

But these thought doesn't leave him as easy as he wishes.

When Sechan sees Jong Kook again for running man shooting, the first thing he notices is the fine ass of the man.

The singer arrives before him and having a casual talk with other casts while waiting for the shoot to start.

Jong Kook-Hyung always mentions how important it is for man/woman to look good from behind.

And Jong Kook indeed looks good, even, if Sechan allowed to complaint, even too much he might say.

The older man ass looks so firm he wonders how it will feel in his palm.

Haha said it is very soft and bouncy, and Kwang Soo approved, saying that it's like biting into a marshmallow.

Sechan saw them playing with Jong Kook's ass before in running man episode, but why it feels like they have done more than that?

Maybe its just jealousy.

"Oh, nae-dongsaeng," Jong Kook greets him as soon as he saw his favorite little brother. 

Sechan smiles wide and throws a smug smile to Kwang Soo, the forgotten ex-nae dongsaeng. 

No matter what, Sechan is the most favorite dongsaeng of Jong Kook now. So he should have the most opportunity for whatever the Jong Kook's favorite dongsaeng should get.

Now the only question is, what is the benefit? and how to find out about this very special benefit?

If asking the Hyung himself doesn't work, maybe he should interrogate the ex-dongsaengs for the answer...


End file.
